Darkshipping Snippets
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: I've finally gotten up the nerve to post my first true PWP, but that's not all this drabble collection will be! Eventual fluff! Chapter one: yami is an appropriate title: dark wants, dark needs, dark desires that only they can satisfy for each other...


A moan slipped between Atemu's lips, crimson eyes fluttering closed as blunt fingernails blazed bright red trails down his back, marking him. He heard a chuckle and felt soft, feathery hair fall across his shoulders. "Not enough, pharaoh?" the figure behind him asked, and he shook his head. "More. Much, much more." "So demanding…but if you were anything less than feisty, I wouldn't care for you." A wet tongue laved his shoulder before sharp teeth sank in, piercing skin with a soft sigh of their own as they drank in the sound of Atemu's loud cry.

"So easy to make bleed, so rewarding if you do," Akefia hummed as he lapped at the marks, his unclothed chest pressed to Atemu's equally bare back. Fingers trailed down his sides slowly, nails leaving angry, angry marks behind as he made his way to his loincloth. He slid his hand under the folds of the white cloth and stroked his lover's member, making him mewl in relief. "M…More! More, I o-order you…!" And with a chuckle, the thief complied, purring, "As you wish, pharaoh," into Atemu's ear, eliciting a shiver. Slender hips rolled back against his own erection, and he growled softly, thrusting against his lover's ass and stroking him harder.

The tri-colored yami moaned and arched his back, head falling back on Akefia's shoulder. He hissed, "Inside… inside, now…Don't prepare me, just go…!" He unlatched the gold piece keeping Atemu's last covering on and did the same to his, quickly lining up and thrusting into the younger dark's tight passage. The sudden entry made the other gasp, half in pain, half in pleasure. It had been a little while since they had done it roughly, and it was always welcomed greedily by the both of them. A loud moan ripped itself from his throat as Bakura quickened, wanting more friction and pressure. He clenched up a bit and heard a growl, after which the tempo increased again, and his erection was gripped once more.

They moved together, against each other, toward completion. Fierce bites left their marks all over Atemu's shoulders and neck, his noises growing louder and louder, going from moans to screams before he released against the wall, going limp in the ropes as he shook from orgasm, warm wetness filling him as well.

The white-haired thief panted against his shoulder and groaned softly before reaching up and untying the former pharaoh. "…damn…how long has it been since we did anything like that?" They always came faster this way, because of their sadomasochism. "Nn…I don't know… a week? Maybe two?" "I can tell…Ra, you're so tight… I'm already getting hard again, just hearing how this makes you pant." Atemu yowled when Bakura proved this point by thrusting into him roughly, hands gripping his hips tightly to yank him down violently. "Ah…stop, bed… Quickly…"

Akefia shook his head but pulled out, picking Yami up and carrying him into the bathroom, smirking when he saw his lover's look. There were mirrors all over the room-on the ceiling, covering the walls… around the tub, which is where he was heading. "We're so damn proud that you should love this, seeing your own body as I fuck you into next week…" There was an unhesitant nod, and the tallest of the two sat on the edge of the tub facing the mirrors, which were arranged so you could see several views of yourself at once.

He positioned Atemu over his cock and tugged him down, hard, commanding, "Watch yourself…" And Yami did, bloody eyes glazing over as his legs were lifted and spread, eyes locked on the reflection of his lover's erection up his ass, the combination of blood and semen spilling out as he thrust. He could see the thief's face as well, see that he was staring at their reflections hungrily before he leaned forward and sank his teeth into his shoulder as hard as he could, opening another wound. '_Mine,'_ that look now said, and Atemu nodded, a hand falling into his lap to stroke himself, eyes fluttering to half-mast as he watched his own hand go back and forth, back and forth.

The thief hit his prostate as hard as he could, and white ribbons speckled the tub and lower mirror. The other kept thrusting, cursing as he came. They stayed like that for a moment, panting, before Bakura pulled out and turned the water on, making sure it was warm before cleaning Atemu out, smirking at the fact that he rocked against his fingers when he was making sure he'd gotten most of it. "More already?" he asked, and chuckled. "We're going to have to break out the toys, aren't we?" Atemu nodded and smirked in return, "You're going to have a nosebleed when you see me use the new one…"

Oh, a new toy? He hadn't heard anything about this yet, so he carried Atemu back in their room, depositing him on the bed and grabbing their 'toybox'. He watched with curiosity and then amusement as Yami pulled out a fuck machine. He lay on his back and spread his legs wide, inserting the tip and shuddering a bit. "Cold?" Bakura chuckled, and Atemu nodded, telling him, "You control it, touzouko. Put it on whatever setting you'd like."

The Egyptian reached for the dial but stopped himself and grabbed a cock ring, securing it around the base of his lover's erection despite the noise of protest he got, which he silenced by turning the machine on low.

It was nothing short of erotic, watching Atemu squirm and thrust against the dildo-machine, redish eyes fluttering closed with a low keen of his name. He turned the machine on medium and leered as Yami's eyes flew open and he moaned loudly. For five or so minutes, he sat and watched his poor lover, putting a cock ring on himself so he could jerk off and still please his lover when he got too frisky. Now the other's pride had been shoved aside, and he was whimpering, begging for his lover to take the cock ring the hell off him, turn the machine on high, and let him cum, but he merely pushed the machine a little further in, lifting his hips so his prostate would be hit each time until all Yami could ask for was, "More, harder, deeper, damnit, fuck me, thief! The machine isn't as big as you!"

He smirked at this and turned the machine completely off, pulling it away before thrusting in as hard as he could, taking his lover's ring off, but not his own. Yami mewled as his legs were tugged over Bakura's shoulders and he was filled more deeply than he ever had been. He came on their stomachs, making a soft noise as he fell back on the pillows.

He was shocked when a still-erect thief pulled out of him and went up his body, pressing the crown of his cock to his lips and pushing against them lightly. Atemu opened his mouth and licked the tip, hazy violet-red eyes staring up into brown-red as he took it all, a signal that he was giving Bakura the permission to fuck his mouth. Hips jerked against his head, and he swallowed carefully, making sure not to gag. After a few seconds, Akefia's thrusts became more erratic, and a slender, tanned hand came up to pop the ring off. He lasted another moment or so before he blew his lid, and Atemu just let it trickle down his throat, licking his lips when Bakura pulled out. He heard him growl softly, and his lips were captured, the two tumbling around and accidentally kicking the box off the bed, dildos, vibrators, and handcuffs going all across the floor. "Mmm, three's the limit tonight, baby…" Atemu raised an eyebrow at that as if to ask, 'Who was the ruler? And who is the sex slave?' but when he remembered they had all day tomorrow, too, he nodded and kissed Bakura again, smiling as his hands wondered over his body despite his earlier words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my... Did I really just write that? Of my own prompting? What's wrong with me? Ah well, I rather like it-do you?<strong>_

_**I didn't add this into my Chibishipping and Puppyshipping stuff because, well... it's neither! I love Darkshipping so much... So this drabbles collection will be for them! Power to the yamis! Same thing that applies to my other drabbles can be put here-if you have something you'd like me to write (fluff, smut, PWP, whatever you'd like), please tell me! I'd be happy to write it for you!**_

_**This is me, signing out for tonight/this morning (*cough*12:31*cough*),  
><strong>__**~Mel**_


End file.
